gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Infernal Spirit
|evolution_span = November 4, 2008 - April 10, 2009|gaia_cash = 749|container = 12th Gen: EI Bundle #4}} Description The text on the old parchment tells of an adventurer's journey. As you read it, you begin to feel an ominous burning sensation in your soul. Positions Click to View/Hide All * Infernal Spirit * Infernal Spirit (first pose) * Infernal Spirit (old parchment) * Infernal Spirit (flaming coil) * Infernal Spirit (flaming tail) * Infernal Spirit (Gemmed leather chest) * Infernal Spirit (Leather bottoms) * Infernal Spirit (Burning parchment) * Infernal Spirit (Burning desire) * Infernal Spirit (Cerberus chestplate) * Infernal Spirit (Heavy leather skirt) * Infernal Spirit (Glutton's jaw plate) * Infernal Spirit (Burning hunger) * Infernal Spirit (Flaming tendrils) * Infernal Spirit (Regal cape) * Infernal Spirit (Regal leather chest plate) * Infernal Spirit (Leather plate shoulders) * Infernal Spirit (Belted loincloth) * Infernal Spirit (Crown of extravagance) * Infernal Spirit (Fiery crown of extravagance) * Infernal Spirit (Wrathful gauntlets) * Infernal Spirit (Bladed boots) * Infernal Spirit (Shredded cape) * Infernal Spirit (Horned Pauldrons) * Infernal Spirit (Shredded cape with pauldrons) * Infernal Spirit (Horned pauldrons with chestguard) * Infernal Spirit (Horned helm) * Infernal Spirit (Infernal Eyes) * Infernal Spirit (Blazing Infernal Eyes) * Infernal Spirit (Heretic's tunic) * Infernal Spirit (Gemmed gauntlets) * Infernal Spirit (Gemmed boots) * Infernal Spirit (Gemmed Pauldrons) * Infernal Spirit (Glowing Gemmed Pauldrons) * Infernal Spirit (Scarf) * Infernal Spirit (Fiery Scarf) * Infernal Spirit (Summon Spirit) * Infernal Spirit (Infernal Aura) * Infernal Spirit (Boiling pit) * Infernal Spirit (Skull Shoulders) * Infernal Spirit (Fury's Arm Guards) * Infernal Spirit (Chained Overskirt) * Infernal Spirit (Fury's tunic) * Infernal Spirit (Fury's Shinguards) * Infernal Spirit (Hood) * Infernal Spirit (Dark Hood) * Infernal Spirit (Shield) * Infernal Spirit (on back) * Infernal Spirit (Flame) * Infernal Spirit (Blood Pendant) * Infernal Spirit (Mail of Hero's Descent) * Infernal Spirit (Bustier of Hero's Descent) * Infernal Spirit (Chained Corset) * Infernal Spirit (Betrayer's skirt) * Infernal Spirit (Betrayer's overskirt) * Infernal Spirit (Firey Imp) * Infernal Spirit (Crimson Blood Tattoo) * Infernal Spirit (Infernal Sword) * Infernal Spirit (Backstab) * Infernal Spirit (Horns) * Infernal Spirit (Infernal demon skin) * Infernal Spirit (Betrayer's tunic) * Infernal Spirit (Betrayer's Chest) * Infernal Spirit (Betrayer's Long Gauntlets) * Infernal Spirit (Betrayer's gauntlets) * Infernal Spirit (Betrayer's Shoulders) * Infernal Spirit (Betrayer's boots) * Infernal Spirit (Betrayer's long boots) * Infernal Spirit (Flame ankle bindings) * Infernal Spirit (Flame arm bindings) * Infernal Spirit (Blood Pendant Glow) * Infernal Spirit (Gemmed leather set) * Infernal Spirit (Cerberus set) * Infernal Spirit (Regal set) * Infernal Spirit (Regal cape no shoulders) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 9: Infernal Spirit Recolors * Fafnir's Infernal Spirit * Ifrit's Infernal Spirit * Master's Infernal Spirit * Mistress's Infernal Spirit * Purified Infernal Spirit * Royal Infernal Spirit * Tiamat's Infernal Spirit External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *12th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:2008 Category:Tail Category:Chest Armor Category:Bikini Bottoms Category:Scarf Category:Skirt Category:Mouth Category:Cloak Category:Pauldrons Category:Crown Category:Gloves Category:Boots Category:Helmet Category:Dress Category:Background Category:Hood Category:Shield Category:Necklace Category:Sleeveless Shirt Category:Pet Category:Tattoo Category:Weapon Category:Blade Category:Horns Category:Skin Category:Anklet Category:Arm Band